


The wounds will eventually Heal

by Sally_undertale



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_undertale/pseuds/Sally_undertale
Summary: So, this will not contain many spoilers. Also. if you have not seen all Eddsworld Episodes, I suggest that you do.The story starts in Fun Dead, which was ASDF Land in there.





	1. Chapter 1

Patryk's POV

It was a- well, not 'as normal as it was expected to be' day. Me and my partner , who is called Paul, were commanded to go to the ASDF Land theme park, as my boss, The Red Leader (Tord) , had told me and him to clear the area because zombies were roaming around the theme park itself, from the chemical that had fallen out of the airplane once we.. crashed it on a cloud-burg.  
I let out a sigh as Paul was the first to speak " y'know, you're sometimes a wrecking ball once it comes to crashing planes or cars." Paul commented. "Thank you for the compliment." Patryk replied sarcastically, smelling the smoke from Paul's lit cigarette. Before I could say anything else, Paul was first to say "Well, we're here. Let's get our guns." Paul said, a small smirk creeping up on his face . I nodded for confirmation and exited out of the car, Paul exiting as well. I managed to be the first to get a gun from the trunk, loading it with the ammo provided. Once we both were prepared to head in, I suppressed my nervousness and uncomfort just so we can do this.

I've developed a crush on my partner, I've always failed to impress him and ever since I joined the army, he has been failing to do his duties. I was stuck in thought , although Paul slightly shakes me to snap out of it, which I did. " No time to waste, if you want to impress me, you have to try. Not stand and think about your life." Paul said, coldly. Even if he was like this, I still loved him. I nodded.  
"Alright, let's get this over with." He said, before grabbing me by my arm and pulling me along with him as we were running.

Once we reached the front of the theme park, we saw the small amount of damage that was being made by the zombies around. Paul was the first to shoot at the zombies, I was second. As bullets kept hitting, it felt as though we were growing smaller , as then we saw hundreds of zombies starting to approach us. Not knowing what to do, I started to back away like an idiot , leaving Paul in the front of an entire wave of zombies. As Paul was trying to fight them off, he gets grabbed by one. At that moment, once I saw that I felt my heart skip a beat before remembering what I'm meant to do. I started to shoot around at every direction of where zombies were located. I looked back at Paul, my heart beating fast as then I see-

Scratch.

I see blood dripping off from Paul's eye, he covers his eye, dropping his weapon , leaning down and grunting. That's when the light in my eyes disappears, I begin to shoot every gun around Paul, as quickly as I could. The crowd of zombies only got bigger, so the only thing left to do was to only flee. He manages to pick up Paul in bridal style and made his way over to the car they came by. I don't care how reckless I'm going to drive, I was not going to lose the love of my life. My eyes began to tear up as I laid Paul down on the back seats and then jump into the front seat, closing the door. I immediately rushed back to the base, which was laid hidden away. I sprint into the base, screaming "We returned from our mission, but my partner got scratched by an infected zombie!" I yelled, tearing up. The doors were opened and I was let in, although got stopped by my leader.  
Tord.

I stop dead on my tracks, holding Paul in my hands. Tord looks at Paul, examining him before speaking. " Take Paul to the emergency room within this building, you know exactly where it's at. HURRY. NOW." The leader screamed right at my face, as I nodded frantically and began to run on over. As I reached it, the medical team took him from my arms and told me that they would notify me on how it got, then they closed the door.

I waited in my room, as Tord had commanded me to. I've been crying for an entire hour in this room, the one me and my partner share. I honestly felt heart broken, clutching onto the blankets as tears streamed down my face. That is, until I heard a knock. I wiped my face immediately, sitting up properly before rushing over to the door. I open the door to find one of the people from the medical team. "Yes?" I asked. "So, Paul did suffer from a infected cut from a zombie, right?" They asked, holding a clipboard. "Yes, he did." I answered.  
"Well, there is a 60% chance he may not turn into the zombie, we managed to do all that we could do to disinfect it. Although, we will need you to take care of him in the meantime until he can fully recover from his eye." They explained. I immediately nodded. "I will take care of him." I replied. " Good." They stepped aside to let the other person who was carrying Paul, to come in, I as well stepped aside and opened the door fully.

I honestly felt heartbroken once I saw Paul's face, his beautiful face, ruined by a zombie. I helped the person carrying Paul over to Paul's bed. I couldn't feel my heart, the second the person left , I began to cry again, although silently as to not wake Paul up. After what felt like hours, I ended up falling asleep beside Paul's bed, crumbled papers around him.

Paul's POV

All I can recall is being in a zombie horde, getting scratched deeply on my eye , blood dripping and-  
.....  
My secret crush coming after me.

988 words in total :D


	2. "Healing"

Warning: Small Panic Attack , Some swears and mentions of depressing thoughts to one's self. Read at your own choice.

Paul's POV

I open my eyes half way, as I felt light headed for some reason- I stopped dead on my tracks as I wasn't able to see from my right eye. Before I thought on what it caused it, I was going to rub my eye, but then felt the gauze covering my right eye. I sigh, resisting the urge to complain to myself or ask . I look around for a moment, as I tried to see with my only available eye. As I was looking around, I spot Pat , lying on the floor with a bunch of crumpled papers. That idiot. I sighed, looking at the male next to his bed. I stared for a moment, before looking down at the crumbled up papers, trying to make out what it said. I glanced back over at Pat, thinking for a moment before letting out a sigh and letting curiosity take over. I grab one of the crumbled papers, thinking it was some normal letter that Pat had wrote, but it wasn't normal.

'It's my own fault, It's my own fault he got injured. God, I'm such a disappointment for even thinking of backing away. I hate this. I HATE THIS, I NEVER ASKED FOR HIM TO BE INJURED, IT'S MY OWN FAULT. I caused it to happen, i wasn't able to clear the area around him to help him.' I looked over at Pat, my face showed sympathy and guilt. He tried to save me...? He..risked himself just so I can survive? Fuck.. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK! I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for being so rude to you.. I felt my visible eye starting to burn a little, feeling a liquid forming in my eyes as I kept reading the paper.

'I'm sorry for being this stupid every time I'm around him, I can't help myself but falling in love with him.. God, I hope he doesn't read this. I'm sure he wouldn't care.' It said on the crumbled paper. I felt my stomach twist one way, as the realization hit me deeply in my heart and mind. I felt the liquid in my eye beginning to grow bigger and bigger, as it then became hard to see. I couldn't hold back the tears as they began to drip out of my eyes and roll down my face, my breathing was turning rapid and short, as I tried to suppress my sobs. I couldn't help but feel guilty and like a huge idiot. How was I so oblivious? I begin to wipe the tears away, letting out small sniffles while trying not to wake up Pat.  
Although, that did not stop the other male from waking up.

The other slightly taller male, woke up to the sounds of muffled sobbing and rapid breathing. He let his vision focus before lifting his head up a little, turning to look to the source of the sobbing and breathing, when he had spotted Paul as the source . I took a moment to process , before noticing that he was staring as a worried and slightly panicked expression formed on his face. "P-Pau, What's wrong?" The slightly taller male asked and stood up, before stooping down to stare at me.

Third Person POV

Paul stared at Pat, before beginning to wipe the tears off his face and eye. He didn't mind being called Pau, as his old friend, Yuu, gave him the nickname. But just hearing the nickname made him want to mourn over his friends disappearance after an attack by the military He couldn't help but let out a sob, as he covered his mouth and closed his eyes tightly, before feeling a warm embrace wrap around . He gripped onto the other male, feeling the warmth and comfort coming from the slightly taller male. Pat slightly pulled away after a moment, looking down at his partner, and roommate, for the illegal military. "What's wrong, Pau?" Pat asked, curious and worried about Paul. Paul suppressed a sob, as the room around was covered in the low dim light and the only thing Paul's eye was adjusted to Pat's figure and appearance.

Pat sighs , as he figured that Paul would not respond until he were to calm down. Pat lowered his head to look into Paul's eye. "Paul.. let's play a little game, is that alright?" A small nod came from the slightly shorter male. "Name five things you can see.." Pat said softly, showing sympathy. ".. I c-can see .. you.. the other bed.. a cou-ple of c-crumbled papers.. the ward-robe.. a-and the desk." Paul responded, hiccuping during his saying. " Okay.. three things you can smell..." Pat said, as he kept rubbing Paul's back. ".. s-some remaining smoke from w-when I was smoking...drain water and a-.. " Paul stops , as he then smelled the scent of something on fire. That is when immediately, the two men heard the sound of the intercom start up to say an announcement. ' Everyone must evacuate the current building immediately. There is a fire currently that is spreading towards building 1-D and 5-C. Please evacuate from the building if you have not done so.' R.L's ( Red Leader's) voice contained a mixture of how he had felt, he had felt; Frustrated, fatigued, and angered.

The two males soldiers looked at each other as panic began to settle between the two. Paul was first to rapidly crawl to the edge of the bed to get off. Pat began to panic as he scoots to the edge of the bed and gets off the bed, still wearing his uniform. Paul was wearing his uniform still from earlier. Both soldiers immediately began to make their way to the fire exit , seeing the sun almost reach it's point of dusk through a window they passed. The smell of smoke became heavy as the first kept growing.

It is yet unknown why the cause of the fire was started, most soldiers were either out training still or were preparing themselves to call it a day.  
Both soldiers, along with the pack of other soldiers as they tried to make their way to the fire exist, tried to push through the frantic and panicked soldiers. Not all soldiers carry bravery, some hide so they would not deal with comments towards them on how they should be acting. Paul and Pat spotted a young female being pushed onto the floor, as the other soldiers had began to step on her due to the panic they contained . Pat felt a knife plunged into his heart, as he saw the poor young woman stuck under so many soldiers.

Paul wasn't in the right mood to be messed with to now while this situation was happening. He was unable to see from his right eye, and had to be stuck using his right eye to avoid getting squished or tripped over and stomped on.

God, can this be a normal day for once?

Words: 1159 in total uwu


End file.
